Fade Away
by Alice P. Snow
Summary: The girl sighs. "First, do you want to die?" Their eyes widen. "What/vhat!" Antarctica stares at them blankly. "I'm serious. If it means the pain will stop, do you mind dying? It shouldn't be painful nor should it take too long." One shot. Rated T just in case. Character death? Had trouble choosing the genres.
1. Fade Away

**Yo! So to try and counteract the fact that I discontinued one of my other stories, Here's Mama!, I decided to share this. I've actually lost my interest in making OC's for Hetalia, but Antarctica was created before that. She's not very developed, though.**

 **Here's a quick physical description: Long black hair with vey light, icy blue eyes and pale skin. Looks about 14 or so, and is around 5'0.**

 **In this story Antarctica is kinda evil.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The black haired girl stares at her two 'friends'; her eyes calculating.

Prussia has a smirk on his face and is flicking Canada's ear. Canada, on the other hand, is glaring at Prussia and trying to swat his hand away. Neither of them is paying attention to what Germany is saying.

Antarctica hears an irritated growl and looks to her left. Germany is slowly walking around the table; the look on his face is murderous and it's aimed right at his brother.

" _Bruder_. Vhat are you doing?" Prussia freezes mid flick and red eyes travel to look at blue ones. "Umm…I'm _ear_ itating Mattie." he says. His obnoxious laugh fills the room.

Germany's ace goes calm. A few people scoot their chairs away.

"Prussia." That gets a flinch from said ex-nation. He doesn't like it when Germany says his name like that; with disgust and disappointment. "I let you come because I trusted zat you vould behave, guess I vas vrong. Is it you goal in life to disappoint me?"

Another flinch. "No! I just…got distracted." Germany's glare is back. "By vhat? Nozing is zere." It's Canada's turn to flinch. "I-I'm here, e-eh?"

Blue eyes move to purple ones and narrow. "Who are you?" Canada frowns, stands up, and walks out of the room; his pet polar bear following close behind.

Prussia glares at his younger brother. "Zat vas Canada! You know, Matthew? Mattie? America's _bruder_?" Germany's angered face turns confused. "Who? I don't recall a 'Canada' or a 'Matthew'"

Prussia huffs. "Vell I'm going after him. You can have your boring meeting all to yourself, you stuck up douche!" He stands and leaves.

Antarctica waits for Germany to push down his anger and continue the meeting.

No one notices the pale girl slip from the room.

* * *

Antarctica wanders through the halls of the meeting building, looking for the two upset males.

' _Where could they be? They couldn't have gotten far.'_ She slowly comes to a stop in front of a door and cocks her head to the side. _'Someone is crying…'_

Antarctica opens the door to see Prussia sitting on the floor hugging Canada and rubbing soothing circles into the blonde haired nations back. Canada is crying and clinging to Prussia for dear life.

She walks into the room, shutting and locking the door behind her, and sits across from the duo. "I can make it go away, you know." she whispers after Canada calms down a bit.

Prussia narrows his eyes at Antarctica. "Vhat do you mean?" the pale haired man asks. "I mean I can make the pain go away. You don't have to suffer anymore. I can also make those who have hurt you pay, if you wish."

Canada looks up at Antarctica with a tear stained face and her frozen heart softens just a little. "How is that possible? I've tried everything. Alcohol and drugs are just short lived painkillers and I can't die."

Antarctica shakes her head. "That's what you've been told, but if your land and people are broken enough, you will die." Prussia's eyes widen. "Zen vhy am I still here? Vhy didn't I die vhen I vas abolished?"

"Well, really that mostly comes down to the fact that you have a very strong will. You must have been holding on so tightly to your land and people, you didn't get pulled into the afterlife. Or, at least, that's what I believe. It's the only thing that makes sense to me." Prussia frowns, still confused, but nods.

"Why would you help us, eh?" Canada asks through his sniffles. The black haired girl purses her lips. "I want to help you because I'm your friend and I hate seeing you guys in pain. Also,…well there's something I've been wanting to try and if I can help you out at the same time, then why not?"

Canada wipes his eyes and smiles softly. "I'm glad someone still cares about us. I haven't seen you in a while. I kind of figured you would've forgotten us by now."

Antarctica shakes her head again. "I didn't forget you and I won't. I promise you that." "How can you help us?" Prussia urges. The girl sighs. "First, do you want to die?"

Their eyes widen. "What/vhat?!" Antarctica stares at them blankly. "I'm serious. If it means the pain will stop, do you mind dying? It shouldn't be painful nor should it take too long."

The two men shift uncomfortably. "Well, I'm not sure, eh. I'll have to think about it." Canada says and Prussia nods, agreeing.

Antarctica clenches her jaw. "You don't have time to think and talk about it. This is a onetime offer and you only have a few minute to decide." "You vant us to decide here and now? Prussia asks, surprised. "Yes and hurry up before I leave!" she snaps, making the other two jump.

Antarctica sighs once more and tries to relax her jaw. "Listen. I know this is hard for you, but you need to hurry. I want to help you." _'If they don't hurry the meeting will be over and I need to get back before the others notice I'm gone. Plus I'm tired of waiting.'_

"How does it even work, eh?" Canada asks. The girl smiles. "It's simple really. All you have to do is give up your land and people. Then, when there's nothing left for you to hold onto, you can dissolve!" she says, way too happily.

"D-dissolve?" "Yes. You die- you disappear." The blonde haired nation tightens his grip on Prussia. "But…die?" _'Ugh.'_ " _Yes._ You **die**." Antarctica sits there for a second, hoping they would agree to die, but they just stare at her, shocked. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"I don't see what the problem is. You just said that you tried to kill yourself didn't you?" Canada flinches, but nods. "But zat's different." Prussia insists. The blue eyed girl raises an eyebrow. Prussia frowns. "Okay, so it isn't really all zat different, but…" "But?" "I…don't really have an argument for this. I guess..I'll do it. I'll die."

Antarctica smiles victoriously while Canada gasps. "Prussia! Why?" The red eyed man stares down at his lap. "Vell, I don't really have much to live for anymore. You're ze only zing keeping me alive right now, Mattie."

Tears reappear in Canada's eyes. "Th-then I'll die too, eh!" Prussia looks up at his best friend with a pained expression. "Mattie…" "Prussia, you're the only thing that's keeping _me_ alive, eh. If you die then I die too. There's no way I'm letting you do this alone, eh."

Prussia's eyes shine with unshed tears, but he doesn't cry. "Zanks, Mattie. I-I-" His voice cracks. "Zank you." Canada cups his cheeks with both hands and leans forward until their foreheads touch.

Antarctica lets them have their moment. Her chest tingles unpleasantly, but she ignores it.

Finally Canada leans back and looks at her with determination. "What do we need to do, eh?"

Antarctica pulls out a piece of paper from her jacket pocket. "All you need to do is say these words. I'll take care of the rest." Canada and Prussia stare at the paper for a moment before nodding.

"Ah! Before we start, you must each hold my hand." The two males just nod again and take the offered hands. Prussia holds up the paper with his unoccupied hand so Canada can see. "Now, let's begin."

"I, Prussia/Canada, relinquish my rights to my land and people. I renounce my Countries' Name and surrender it to Antarctica. I yield my life and agree to evanescence*. Let it be known" The two men finish quietly.

Antarctica smiles at them. "I, Antarctica, hereby claim ownership of these lands. I swear to protect and nurture them. I agree to live on. Let it be known."

As she finished, Prussia and Canada felt a shift in their bodies. It was as if they had become lighter. A weight had been lifted from their shoulders. They were no longer tied to this world.

Antarctica watches as the two pales start to glow and disintegrate. She's caught off guard when they both grin at her.

"Thank you Antarctica. I'm glad we had a friend like you, eh." Prussia intertwines his fingers with Canada's. "You've done so much for us. I wish zere vas a vay for us to help you."

They were almost gone now.

Antarctica hesitates, before smirking. "You never told me if you wanted revenge or not. If you allow me to do as I want to everyone that's hurt you, I'll call it even."

Prussia and Canada exchange slightly amused looks. They continue to vanish. Surprisingly it's Canada that answers. "I'm not sure what use it would be to us, but if that's what you want to do then go ahead. Just don't be too harsh on our brothers, eh?"

"Hmm. I'm not making any promises." She says gleefully.

Canada and Prussia finally disappear.

Their joyful laughter echoes in the room.

Antarctica stays there for a moment; staring at the spot where her friends where sitting a few moments ago.

Eventually she stands and makes her way back to the meeting. She knows that if she asked, no one would remember anybody named 'Canada' or 'Prussia'. Neither Germany nor America will remember having a brother. England and France won't remember raising a second son.

Her friends no longer exist.

Of course, while Canada's land is officially hers, she's not entirely sure about Prussia's. _'I guess I'll have to worry about that later.' s_ he muses. There was a more pressing matter to attend to.

' _Who do I enact revenge on first?'_

* * *

 **Huh. Seems like Antarctica had a bit of character development there. She went from 'friends' to friends. Didn't even notice 'till I was done. Good for her, I guess.**

 **It seemed a little too...happy there at the end. Oh, well. I like it how it is, so that's how it's staying.**

 ***I wasn't entirely sure if I should have used evanescence or evanesce. I think they pretty much mean the same thing? Please correct me if I'm wrong.**

 **I thank everyone that reads this sorry excuse of a story and would appreciate it if you reviewed.**

 **Oh! And I guess Antarctica has some sort of magic in this? That's what I'm going with at least. It's the only thing that would really explain what she did.**

 **Or maybe it was just an ancient ritual she found that nobody uses anymore because it literally makes the personified country stop existing and everyone, except the 'Receiver', forgets about the 'Giver'. And if there isn't a 'Receiver'? Then I guess the 'Giver' is completely forgotten.**


	2. Poor Kuma

**Hi again! This little thing popped into my head after I realized that I didn't say what had happened to Kumajirou. Mostly because I completely forgot about him. Oops.**

 **Anyway, this isn't very good, but I decided to put this on here incase anybody wants to know what happened to the poor forgotten polar bear.**

 **Oh and since I forgot last chapter- Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

Kumajirou watches as his owner disappears.

Well that was strange.

What was he suppose to do now?

He turns to Antarctica and peers at her as she just sits there. She doesn't seem to notice him. He watches as she gets up and leaves. He follows.

She walks down the hall back toward the meeting room. As she walks, a cold smile forms on her lips. Kumajirou shivers. _'What an evil smile for such a pretty girl.'_

They walk down the hall silently. Antarctica still hasn't noticed him. _'I wonder if this is what it was like for Canada; following along quietly until someone noticed. Of course, no one ever did.'_

Finally, Kumajirou speaks up. "Hey, where'd Canada go?" Antarctica stops abruptly and Kumojirou almost walks into her.

Antarctica whips around with a glare on her face. " _Now_ you remember who he was? After he's gone?" she snarls. Kumajirou takes a step back. "I-I always knew he was. I only pretended to forget; I just wanted _him_ to remember. That's why I kept asking him who he was."

Antarctica's glare slowly fades. She stares at him with narrowed eyes. "How can you even remember who was? Everyone was supposed to forget." Kumajirou shrugs as well as a polar bear can.

"Dunno. Maybe animals are exempt from the rule of forgetting." He frowns up at her, "Why would I forget anyway? What did you do?" Antarctica turns and starts back down the hallway.

"I made-had them disappear; Canada and Prussia no longer exist. Their land, people, and everything else they owned now belong to me." Antarctica slows a little and glances over her shoulder at Kumajirou. "I guess that means _you_ belong to me now too."

Kumajirou doesn't like the sound of that. He must have made some sort of face because Antarctica laughs and stops completely. "I won't be a bad owner, I promise." She says as she squats down. "You were precious to Canada so I'll take good care of you."

Kumajirou cocks his head to the side. "You really liked those two, didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. The black haired girl stares at Kumajirou with a blank face. The polar bear watches as something like resignation flashes in her eyes.

She smiles softly.

"Yeah." She says. "They grew on me."

Kumajirou decides he likes this smile much more than the one from earlier.

Antarctica reaches out and picks Kumajirou up. Once he's settled in her arms, she huffs. "Jeez. Canada made this looks so easy, but you're heavy!" Kumojirou just wiggles. Antarctica laughs.

"What are we gonna do now?" He asks as they trek down the hallway. "Enact revenge, of course. I was given permission, remember?" The polar bear flicks his ears in discontent. " _Now_?"

"No, not right this minute. I need to plan things out; get information and make sure I can cover my tracks. It'll take a while, but you'll help me, right?"

Silence.

"Oh, c'mon Kuma, if what you said earlier was true, then you must be upset at how Canada was treated. Don't you want to get some payback? If we work together we'll have a better chance at not getting caught. What do ya say?"

A small sigh. "I guess a little revenge wouldn't hurt. Not too much anyway. But if we get caught, then I'm telling everyone that you forced me into this." Antarctica chuckles, "Of course!"

The young girl and her new pet continue on to the meeting room, all the while thinking up the best ways to get revenge.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Tada! Yay for revenge! Not really, but sometimes I wish revenge was the best course of action...**

 **If I decide to make anything about the actual revenge part, it probably won't be added to this story. I'll most likely put those stories together in their own little thing.**

 **Probably won't make any, though, so don't get your hopes up. I kinda think this is something best left to the imagination.**


End file.
